Where Wolves Fear to Prey
by UndercoverCaptain
Summary: "Follow your heart Fin, not others." Finvarra Teague is back in Winterfell since her last family visit 5 years ago. And its safe to say certain things have changed, in particular a mister Robb Stark. Robb/OC AU set a bit before the beginning of series 1.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my characters and Baldor Wish I owned Robb but sadly I don't. It is my first attempt at writing fics so be kind but suggestions are welcome Hope u enjoy.**

"Fin! For Gods sake if you don't get a more on we'll never get to the mainland before nightfall!" The booming voice of Finvarra Teague's eldest brother broke her state of perpetual daydreaming.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bolting out of bed Finvarra quickly changed into the clothes lovingly laid out for her the night before. _Oversleeping on the day of our departure, well done Fin! _With a yawn she swiftly started shoving various books into a soft brown leather bag. The morning light poured through her open window, bathing the room in a natural glow, softening its dark wooden features.

"You know you really should have done that last night little sister," came a disapproving yet amused voice from her doorway. Logan Teague, eldest child of Lord Quilliam and Lady Alana, stepped into his sister's room shaking his head, his dark hair falling into his face.

"Yeah well, I forgot!" Grumbling Fin closed the heavy and bulging bag of leather volumes. Logan chuckled as Fin grabbed his arm, bag slung over her shoulder, and pulled him out of the room. Her soft ebony eyes briefly took in the loving familiarity of her room one last time.

Making their way to the awaiting carriages outside, Fin tried to imagine a Stark family five years older, for that was how long it had been since she'd last braced the bitter winds of the North. She wondered if she'd recognise them. So much time had gone by, would they recognise _her_? Thinking back to her ten-year-old self she saw a scruffy girl with hair the colour of horse chestnuts. However now Finvarra Teague stood much taller, wrapped in a midnight blue dress and fur cloak, her silky hair in an intricate braid. Yes, she certainly had changed; no longer was she a little tomboy, but a beautiful young woman.

To any outsider she might appear the perfect well-mannered young lady. But on closer inspection you might notice the humour and mischief in her fine eyes. _I wonder if Robb remembers when I beat him at archery? If not I'll have to remind him. _Smirking to herself she swiftly made her way to her family, remembering young Robb's look of humiliation with a chuckle.

The children of Lord Quilliam and Lady Alana Teague were a mighty brood of seven, the eldest three being boys. Logan, Declan and Ryley, like any older brothers, saw to it to both protect and pester their younger siblings. Both out of love of course! Finvarra, Kyla, Jonah and little Keeley made up the remaining four Teague children. Together they made an attractive bunch, all with expressive eyes and high cheekbones.

Lord Teague was a kind-hearted man in his forties with greying ash-blonde hair, sea-blue eyes and a neat beard. Ushering his raven-haired wife and numerous children around, he let his mind, like that of his eldest daughter, wonder to the Stark family.

House of Teague was a lineage almost as old as the Starks and had just as old an alliance. Liam had known Ned Stark since his days with Jon Arryn. He had spent some time in Westeros before his father died, thus having to return as the new Lord protector of Baldor. They had remained good friends however, despite the distance. The birth of Keeley, castle renovations and bad weather had all prevented an earlier visit to the North, to Winterfell.

Winterfell was a place similar to their home on the Island of Baldor, both being up North and thus suffering much colder weather than the southern cities of Westeros like Casterly Rock. Yet from what Finvarra could remember of her last visit the North seemed far more threatening with all the whisperings of the legends of strange creatures that lurked behind The Wall. Winterfell was an ancient place of the old religion and as a young child it seemed thrilling to go to such a place. Yet she remembered distinctly the warm rush of happiness that came with her return to Tremaine. For as much as Winterfell still fuelled her childlike curiosity, nothing in her eyes quite compared to the mountains and windy moors of Baldor.

Yet now, as the horses and carriages made their way towards Port Alpin, Fin grinned to herself in anticipation and stared out of the carriage window, great oaks moving one by one past and out of view.

"I don't see why I'm not allowed to ride upfront with Father and the boys!" Whined a fidgety blonde of thirteen dressed in green.

"Because Kyla my darling, the path from Tremaine to Port Alpin is too advanced for a rider of your years." Lady Teague smiled sympathetically at her daughter.

"What she means to say is that you'd probably fall off your horse and die!"

Kyla's head whipped around to face her brother's smirking face. "No I wouldn't Jonah! You're just jealous that father would rather have me out there than you, you little worm!"

"No he wouldn't because you'd delay the journey with all your dying!" He shot back with another little smirk.

"I swear to the Gods that I will…"

She was cut off by the stern voice of her mother. "Enough! We aren't even there yet and you two are fighting. You better not behave like this in front of the Starks or I'll see to it that you two _never_ ride upfront!" Lowering their heads slightly to avert their mother's meaningful glare, they apologised. "Thank you. Now we are all going to have a pleasant argument-free journey, aren't we my darlings?" Their mother smirked as she got a couple of little nods in response. But then her kind dark eyes fell on her eldest daughter.

"You seem quiet Fin. I would have thought you'd have joined your father and brothers, enjoying riding so much and being such a great horsewoman."

Turning to face her mother's concerned gaze she smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, just daydreaming." She was often lost in her thoughts, thinking up stories to tell Keeley or just dreaming about anything that popped into her head and took a hold of her imagination.

"I suppose that might prove problematic when you're meant to be concentrating on what lies ahead." replied her mother with a chuckle, jostling a sleeping Keeley on her lap awake.

"What's so funny? Tell me!" A yawn escaped her mouth as she spoke, her head a mess of dark honey coloured curls.

"Nothing Angel, go back sleep." Fin smiled as she reassured her sister that she hadn't missed anything important. Keeley craved to know everything of importance and loathed being left in the dark, but with her sister's reassurance she complied and settled herself back onto her mother's lap. Alana patted her head lovingly, a slight smile in her beautiful face.

Now having made it safely to Port Alpin and onto a ship to the mainland, Baldor became smaller and smaller on the horizon as they passed the neighbouring islands of Great Wyk and Blacktyde. It was estimated to take three weeks for them to arrive at Winterfell, plenty of time for Finvarra to revisit her memories of the ancient castle and its inhabitants.

With the salty wind in her face and hair, Fin stood on the deck watching the movement of sailors around her. She again pondered if things had changed at Winterfell, if people had changed. For his sake she hoped Robb had improved his archery since she had been away, she thought with a smirk. _Knowing him he won't be satisfied until he's beaten me. Typical boy. _But he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a young man, just like she was a young woman. She wondered if he'd be handsome but couldn't quite picture it, a messy haired twelve-year-old kept coming to mind.

"I know the journey is long but it'll be worth it when we get there Fin, just you wait." She turned to see her father beside her, a thoughtful look on his face. "I never knew a man so good as Stark. I can see those boys of his being just like him."

"I look forward to seeing _all _of them again. I did so enjoy their company last time."

"Be careful Finny, you might capture one of those Northern lads hearts if you're not careful. You're far too much like your mother in that way, so charming and too beautiful for your own good!" Before she could reply he had already left to attend to Keeley, who had started to terrorise an innocent sailor.

Dismissing his words, she gazed out at the deep blue ocean surrounding her. Thoughts of the North still ever present in her mind.

**Plez review if you want me to continue and if you have any feedback thank you x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so sorry for this being so incredibly late! I've been swamped with exams and stuff :( anyway here is chapter 2, hope you like it and that it's been worth the wait! :p**

The journey had been long and tiresome but after three weeks of constant travel the Teagues had finally arrived in the great North.

The mighty Winterfell rose up before them as they neared its gates. From inside the carriage Finvarra could see little compared to her father and brothers who were riding out front, their house banners flying alongside them. But soon enough their carriage came to a stop upon their arrival in the main entrance of the castle. Everything seemed quiet as Finvarra exited the carriage on the arm of her eldest brother Logan. There was a tense moment where neither house made any move towards the other.

In this moment Finvarra took the time to scan the faces of the house in front of her. The Starks stood out in front facing their newly arrived guests, their faces slightly nervous but otherwise friendly. Casting her gaze across them Fin tried to put the names of her childhood friends to these new, older faces before her. At one end stood a little boy of about six, his dark blonde hair, the same shade as his father's. _That must be Rickon._ Beside him stood his mother, Lady Catelyn Stark and beside her Lord Eddard Stark. Both of their faces were pleasing to look at; they showed kindness and warmth in their eyes where in others they might show hardness. Beside Ned stood the person Finvarra was embarrassed to admit was someone who had plagued her thoughts throughout their journey to the North.

Robb Stark stood tall beside his father, his handsome face smooth from a fresh shave, his hair tinted auburn in the Northern light. _I barely recognize him; he's practically a man now. _As she looked upon he face his blue eyes caught a hold of hers in a penetrating gaze. It seemed as though he was assessing her just as she was he. An uncontrollable blush rose on her pale cheeks. _Gods! Now he probably thinks I'm some blushing idiot! _Noticing this change in her Robb smirked and Fin quickly averted her eyes to look upon his sisters.

Sansa and Arya Stark couldn't be less alike in appearance or disposition. However Finvarra looked as fondly on Sansa as she did Arya, for they reminded her of her own sisters. Brothers were far easier to get along with compared to sisters in Fin's mind. If you don't understand how a woman can both love her sisters dearly and want to wring their necks at the same time, then you're probably an only child. Fin could kid the world. But not her sisters.

Turning head to her right she smiled at Kyla who was looking around with the same inquisitive eyes as her elder sister's.

The last Stark was Bran; he seemed to be eyeing a tall stonewall with great interest. But someone seemed to be missing. Someone Finvarra remembered fondly from when she had last visited the North. Her eyes darted from face to face, searching. _Where's Jon?_

"Ned! It's been too long!" came the jovial voice of her father. Liam strode towards Lord Stark, his wife Alana on his arm.

"Ay that it has" came an equally cheerful reply from Ned as the two men embraced. The two men separated and grinned at one another. It had only been five years ago but it felt as if it had been longer. Apart from Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn, Quilliam Teague, Lord and Protector of the Island of Baldor, was Ned's only true friend. Both had fought in Robert's rebellion and they both shared a similar sense of honor and reason that Robert lacked. However as was the way with the Baldorians, Liam often questioned Ned's decisions, stating that although something may be honorable it could often be stupid and therefore not the logical choice. Baldorians were taught that knowledge was power and that in order to gain knowledge one must seek answers.

"Cat, Ned you remember Alana. If you'll allow me to introduce my children to you, this is my eldest Logan." Liam gestured and Logan stepped proudly forward as his father smiled. The same introductions were made for the rest of them, each stepping forward into the eye line of House Stark. "And this is Finvarra, my eldest daughter, a bit older than your daughter I think" said Liam, gesturing towards Sansa.

Fin stepped forward with an awkward smile playing on her lips. _This would be the perfect moment for me to fall face first into the floor. Gods be kind and I'll be spared such mortification! _Once again she caught the eye of Robb who was smiling at her, no doubt with childhood memories of her flitting through his mind. However Fin was suddenly distracted by the discovery of Jon standing behind him. He looked grim, as if the weight the world was on his shoulders; he had the very same look about him even as a child five years ago. Finvarra used find it irritating and would snap at him because of his solemnity, but that was before she realized who he was. Or more specifically, _what_ he was. From then on she then took pity on him and made more of an effort to befriend him. However by then her House's stay was almost over. She always regretted not getting to know him better.

After a quick introduction of the Stark children the two parties proceeded inside to the warmth of the castle, servants swiftly unloading and carrying luggage inside behind them. After such a tiresome journey is was deemed acceptable for the Teagues to retire to their rooms till the feast that evening. But in reality, the women and children would retire and the men would do as they pleased. As was the rules of equality in Westeros.

That evening Finvarra entered the great hall tentatively. Although they had officially been reintroduced earlier that afternoon Fin couldn't help feeling nervous. _What do you say to people you haven't seen in years? Last time we met you weren't capable of growing a beard, how is it? – Definitely not! _A nervous giggle escaped her lips at the thought of saying that to Jon or Robb. Logan, who stood protectively beside her, turned his head to her at the sound of her laughter.

"What's so funny little sister?" he had a slightly bemused look on his face as his calm blue eyes questioned her with their gaze. Finvarra turned to look at him, her face the picture of innocence.

"Nothing dear brother" came her reply as she fought hard to suppress a smirk.

"Ha! Nothing my arse! No doubt some clever little musing from that ingenious mind of yours, if only you were as good at lying as you are at making up stories." He shook his head and laughed, taking a seat at one of the long oak tables beside Theon Greyjoy.

Finvarra turned to make her way to a seat by her sisters and the Stark girls when a voice interrupted her: "Won't you sit with us Lady Finvarra? Or are we not fit for your company?"

At the sound of Robb's voice Fin turned to find him grinning at her, the faces of Theon and her elder brothers also having turned to face her.

With a smirk on her face Fin reply: "Last time I checked you were, but then a lot could have changed in five years. You haven't gained any bad habits since I've been gone have you?"

"Well he's become a bit cocky for my liking." Replied an already tipsy Theon. Robb looked pointedly at him while he spoke:

"That's funny because _cock_y comes to mind when I think of you too, tell me _how is_ Roz?" The men beside him erupted with laughter as Theon turned an unflattering shade of red.

Fin rolled her eyes at their laughter. "I'm going to pretend that I am far too naïve to know to what you are referring my Lord."

"Oh no Stark, she's giving you the _look, _better avert your eyes before she turns you to stone!" laughed Declan as he downed another ale.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you my Lady, please do me the honor of granting me your forgiveness." Robb smiled charmingly at her, the men beside him still laughing quietly.

"He was right," Fin replied, switching her gaze from Theon to Robb, "you are cocky. However I do find it quite amusing." She smirked, crossing her silk clad arms.

"Then let me be your entertainment for the evening my Lady and sit with us." He said with the same charming smile upon his face.

Holding the folds of her silken dress to her, Finvarra slipped into the seat beside her brother Ryley and opposite Robb. The rest of the evening continued in the same teasing manner. It took her quite by surprise when Robb suddenly interrupted her conversation with Ryley:

Getting up from his seat and making he way to her, he spoke; "May I have this dance Finvarra?" His face was expectant with only a hint of his former confidence as he held out his hand to her.

Fin was silent for a moment, too shocked to speak. _Of course I… say it, don't think it! _"Of course Robb" she replied with a small smile playing on her lips a she took his hand and rose from her seat.

They were both silent as Robb led her to the dance floor, Fin could feel eyes watching them. She turned to she her mother and beside her, Lady Stark watching her and Robb cautiously, she couldn't say whether or not they looked pleased or worried.

"Finvarra." Came Robb's voice, pulling her back into the situation at hand.

Fin turned to face him as he took her other hand and with the start of the music, began to turn and spin her about the floor. They both smiled at one another both aware of the magnitude of eyes watching them.

After a minute or so of silence Fin found the courage to speak. "It's so strange to be back here, everything's changed but at the same time it's just as it was five years ago," said Fin just before she entered a spin.

Laughing Robb replied, "I'd like to think some things have changed since then," his hand lingering on hers a tad more that necessary before he span her again.

"What do you mean?" Fin looked at him quizzically, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, I hope I'm a lot better at archery than I was five years ago." Finvarra's face lit up with the memory of the archery competitions they used to play with her brothers when they were younger.

"So do I, for you were terrible," replied Fin with mock sincerity, earning a bark of laughter from Robb.

"Cruel words my Lady!" Robb tried to look wounded but failed miserably, a smile tugging on his lips. Fin laughed at the sight of him.

As the music came to an end Robb still kept hold of Fin's hand and stood looking at her. She had changed so much since he last saw her. Now she was quite beautiful and it didn't go unnoticed by Robb. Her framed her heart shaped face and her dark intelligent eyes studied him silently.

Suddenly her hand pulled away from his and his train of thought was broken. And without a word Finvarra slipped between the groups of people in the hall and out of Robb's sight.

**Where has she gone and why did she go? Next chapter Fin will be having some interaction with Jon, coz he's a lonely bastard. Literally. Please review and tell me what you think! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviews! I'm glad that you guys seem to like the Teagues and that you find Fin relatable :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will be getting darker later on but for now everything is seemingly innocent…**

As she stepped out into the courtyard the cold air hit her face and she let out a long sigh. Fin had suddenly felt overwhelmed by the festivities going on in honour of her family, but most of all she was overwhelmed by the way Robb had been looking at her. She wasn't used to men looking at her in the appreciative way that Robb had done; she had three older brothers meaning that men tended not to go near her in fear that they might loose a limb.

It was as if suddenly all words had deserted her - it almost made her laugh because she always had something to say but Robb Stark, he had left utterly and completely speechless. She couldn't understand it and this vexed her greatly.

Being completely engrossed in her own thoughts Fin hadn't noticed that she wasn't, in fact, alone. Jon Snow slashed his sword at the dummy in front of him, releasing all his pent up frustrations on his target. Once again he had been made to feel worthless by Lady Stark and it angered him to no end that his father would just stand back and let her. He tried not to show it but her cruel glares got to him and a mixture of rage and self-loathing bubbled to the surface.

Fin was caught off guard by the sound of clashing steel. Cautiously rounding a corner and making her way towards the source of the sound Fin's eyes fell upon the elusive Jon Snow, sword in hand angrily hacking at his target. She watched him silently for a minute, his black hair wild and untamed, his body as strong as any soldier.

Yet that moment was short lived, as her presence was suddenly made known by an untimely sneeze.

Jon whirled around, not expecting to see the young lady before him. Her dark eyes were wide with surprise, as if she was a doe and Jon had suddenly discovered her in some woodland clearing. Fin shifted nervously on her feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Jon's strong gaze.

"Shouldn't you be inside my lady? It's cold…" Jon couldn't quite fathom what to say to the fine lady in front of him. He was never allowed in their company; Lady Stark always forbade it, fearing his status, as a bastard would offend them.

"You're Jon - I thought I wouldn't recognise you but I do." She smiled, taking a few steps closer towards him. Jon just looked at her with disbelief, his mind going back to memories of a little girl, her hair wild and unruly, running around Winterfell and crashing into anyone who got in her way. He smiled at the recollection.

"I didn't think you'd remember me, my lady." It seemed like a thing of little consequence but the mere fact that she had remembered him made Jon feel strangely good about himself, as if he was suddenly worth something. He felt guilty for perhaps initially coming across hostile towards her. He allowed himself to smile at her, as this brief encounter might be the only chance he'd get to talk to her alone.

"How could I forget you, you beat Declan at sword fighting that one time remember? He was in a strop for days!" Jon laughed, remembering Declan's angry scowl as he stormed off in a huff. Fin grinned impishly; Declan always detested losing, his face becoming crimson with rage; Fin always thought he resembled a tomato when he did that. "Why aren't you inside with the others?"

"Lady Stark didn't want the presence of a bastard to offend your family." All the laughter drained from his face and his mouth set in a grim line. Fin's smile faltered, worrying that she might have said something wrong.

"It doesn't offend me, you being a bastard," Jon winced slightly at the word that had labelled him his whole life. Noticing his sudden discomfort Fin gingerly took a step towards him, "I'm sorry, I can't imagine what it must be like; a perk of being legitimate I suppose." Fin laughed awkwardly to herself.

Jon's only response was to stare blankly at her, obviously not amused. Upon seeing this, Fin's awkward laughter came to an abrupt end.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really know what to say. Talking about things I don't understand makes me…nervous because I don't want to sound stupid. But a side effect of me being nervous is that I try to cover it up with humour…it doesn't really work that well." Fin tried to look anywhere but at Jon, too embarrassed from having offended him.

A small smile tugged on Jon's lips. "Apology accepted, my lady."

A blush had blossomed on her cheeks as she looked up to meet his dark, brooding eyes. They held each other's gaze until they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Breaking their gaze Finvarra turned to see Robb approaching them. He was walking swiftly as if he was very eager to reach them, a smile on his face for having found them.

"Your mother has been asking for you. I said I'd go find you, but by the looks of it you've already been found." Robb took in Jon's now awkward demeanour before returning his gaze back to Fin, giving her an inquisitive look.

Smiling, she replied, "I just came out here for some air. I must have lost track of time, I was so busy talking to Jon." Finvarra was somewhat disappointed that her conversation with Jon had come to an end, yet she was pleased to see Robb. There was something about him, which she found very likeable, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Robb smiled, "What were you talking about? Not about me I hope!" He turned to look at Jon, curious to hear what he had to say, as he had never known Jon to be very talkative around girls that he wasn't related to. Jon's eyes flickered to Fin's for a split second before answering his brother:

"We were just reintroducing ourselves, seeing as I haven't had a chance to see her since the Teagues' arrival." Robb gave Jon a sympathetic look, he knew how much Jon hated being left out. Although they didn't bear the same name, Jon was of Robb's blood and Robb treated him as such. There seemed to be some unspoken understanding between the two brothers and it caused Fin to feel a bit out of place.

Feeling a bit cold and not wanting to make her mother wait any longer Fin turned to Robb, "Shouldn't we head back in now? I don't want to keep my mother waiting." Robb smiled and took her arm is his, before escorting her back to the great hall. Fin turned her head just in time to catch Jon before he resumed his sword practice. "Goodnight Jon."

"Goodnight my lady." Jon watched their retreating forms for a short moment before he picked up his sword, smiling to himself as he did so.

Robb's hand rested gently on Fin's, they felt rough and strong, obviously from years of training with a sword, but they were warm as well. Fin stole a quick glance up at him only to catch him looking at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Fin felt her cheeks heat up and she turned her face away so Robb wouldn't see. She didn't know what to make of these looks of his and it frustrated her to no end. She was just like little Keeley in that way, always wanting to know everything. She could still feel his gaze on her and part of her wanted to turn and face him again, so she could stare into his deep blue eyes.

Fin quickly dismissed the romantic notion - highborn girls weren't meant for great romances, they were meant to marry men whose allegiances would be of use to their houses. Fin knew this but part of her still wanted to be loved, not for her house but for herself.

Robb leaned his head closer to her face, his voice soft, "Why do you shy away from me my lady? I remember a time when you wouldn't think twice about pushing me over or stamping on my feet." Fin turned her head to face him fully, a stormy expression on her face.

"You used to put spiders in my hair, I think you deserved more than a stamp on the foot!" However she couldn't keep up her stern exterior and her face burst into a silly grin.

Robb bowed his head with mock sincerity, "I am deeply sorry my lady Finvarra for having mistreated you so unjustly in my youth." Fin swatted his arm, laughing as she did so.

"You my lord are a terrible actor!" Robb just smiled, looking into her eyes once more.

"You didn't answer my question." Fin's cheeks began to redden again as she averted her gaze from Robb's. "Look you're doing it again! One moment you're poking fun at me the next you become as quiet as a mouse." He chuckled to himself but Fin remained silent because the truth was she was just as confused as he as to why she behaved like that.

"I suppose it's because you confuse me," Robb gave her a questioning look. Fin shrugged her shoulders struggling to find the right words, "We are no longer children and I think I'm just beginning to understand what that means. I know I keep saying this but everything is so changed since five years ago and right now I'm just trying to get used to it." Robb nodded in response, turning his head forward with a thoughtful look on his face.

A short silence followed before they came to a stop just outside the entrance to the great hall. Robb turned to face her, his hand still holding hers. "I want to say something before we go inside and you go to your mother." Fin stared up at him waiting for him to continue. Now Robb was the one who suddenly looked shy. He shuffled his feet, his face slightly downcast, curly hair grazing the tops of his eyebrows. "I'm sorry if I've been too forward tonight but I couldn't help it. I didn't expect you to be like this…"

"Be like what?" A small smile formed on her lips as Robb finally lifted his head to look at her, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

He squeezed her hand gently before speaking, "Be so beautiful." Fin blushed, lowering her head to look at their joined hands; she caressed his palm with her thumb. She could feel Robb's breath on her cheek as he lowered his head to meet hers.

"I think we should go inside now Robb." Fin slipped her hand out of his, turned and pushed open the door in front of her. Her head was spinning. What just happened? She was acutely aware of Robb's presence behind her as she meandered her way through groups of giggling ladies and drunken men, some she knew, some she didn't.

Her mother was sat next to Lady Catelyn at the high table and she smiled at her daughter's approaching form. She tilted her head to one side so she could better see her daughter's deliverer, "I thank you for bringing my Fin to me." Robb bowed his head slightly, steeling a quick glance at Fin before turning away to head back to his table. Lady Alana turned to face Catelyn, "He has grown up to be a fine young man your Robb." Catelyn smiled, proud of her son. "Yes he has and your daughter has grown into quite the beauty." She looked at Fin and gave her a kind smile.

Fin had liked Lady Stark very much but her mistreatment of Jon had always troubled her. "You are too kind my Lady. But I dare say there has been a noticeable change in my appearance from the ragamuffin I was five years ago." All three ladies laughed, the ten-year-old Finvarra was a stark contrast from the present one. In fact Robb was right, Fin had grown into a rather attractive young lady. She had a dark kind of beauty; with her almond shaped eyes and ebony irises, as opposed to her fair-haired, blue eyed sister Kyla.

As their laughter died down Alana proceeded to inform her daughter why she had called for her, "My darling I wondered if you could put Keeley to bed for me? I would do it myself but I'm trying to keep an eye on your elder brothers." Fin subtly turned her head in the direction of her brothers. Declan looked as if he was about to get up and dance on the table, mug of ale in hand, luckily Logan kept a firm grip on his younger brother's shoulder preventing him from doing so. Robb and Theon were in fits of laughter. Fin caught the eye of Riley who just shook his head lightly, a bemused look on his face.

Returning her gaze back to her mother, Fin took in the disgruntled expression on her otherwise lovely face. "I swear to the Gods that if Declan drinks any more he won't be out of bed for days!" Fin and Lady Stark looked at one another slightly surprised at how frankly Alana spoke about Declan. _It is true though. He is a ridiculous drunk._

Fin chuckled good heartedly, "Don't be so harsh on him mother, I'm sure the headache he will suffer will be enough to knock some sense into him. I will leave now and take Keeley and maybe give my dear brother a word of warning." Alana smiled in gratitude at her daughter although her brow still creased with worry. "Lady Stark. Mother." She bowed her head slightly at Catelyn and gave both of them a warm smile before leaving in search of Keeley.

Catelyn watched Fin go smiling to herself, "She is lovely Alana, and no doubt offers for her hand have been plenty?"

Alana laughed, "Oh no, I think they find her too intimidating! She's very clever you see, just like her father, always so witty. Yet she is completely oblivious to how men perceive her, I suppose its because she spends so much time with her brothers. Anyhow if anyone has offered I've not heard about it, no doubt Liam has already sent them packing!"

Catelyn laughed but still held a look of confusion, "I must say I find that quite odd." Finvarra Teague was quite unlike most highborn ladies, she wasn't submissive and seemed to have an air of confidence about her, yet she wasn't at all arrogant. Catelyn was not oblivious to the looks her son had been giving her and she feared that Finvarra might break his heart, however unintentional it may be.

Alana nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, but she's still young, it's all quite new to her." She gave Catelyn a knowing look; it seemed Lady Stark wasn't the only one who had been observant that night.

…

Fin found Keeley sitting on Kyla's knee, amongst the younger Starks and Jonah. Kyla was talking to Sansa, a bored Arya with her face propped up with her arm sat beside them. Fin smiled to herself, watching Jonah gesture wildly to an enthralled Bran and Rickon, no doubt telling some elaborate tale about the mountainous monsters of Baldor.

Kyla turned to see her sister approaching them, "Have you come for Keeley? She'll deny it but she's been yawning for the past half hour." Keeley suddenly looked up at her with a betrayed expression on her little face. "Don't give me that look you know it's true." She gave her little sister a sympathetic smile and went to pat her head only for it to be swatted away by Keeley's little hand.

"Don't be mad at Kyla little owl, if you don't go to bed now you'll be too tired to go riding with me tomorrow and we don't want that now do we?" Keeley gave a reluctant nod and slipped off Kyla's lap to stand beside Fin. "I might tell you a story." The little girl's face lit up and she bobbed up and down excitedly.

"Father has been over there talking to Lord Stark all evening you know," spoke Jonah obviously having finished his tale to Bran and Rickon. His head turned in the direction of her father and Eddard with Fin's eyes following him. "I overheard them talking about the Targaryens."

Fin turned and looked disapprovingly at her younger brother, "You shouldn't eavesdrop Jonah."

Jonah just grinned cheekily, "But how else do I find out anything?" Fin laughed and shook her head. _Good point little brother._

"That still doesn't make it right and I'm sure Bran and Rickon agree, the Starks are an honourable family, no doubt more honourable than you Jonah." Jonah frowned slightly, contemplating his sister's words thoughtfully.

Bran suddenly looked at Fin, "Are there really giants in Baldor?" Rickon and Arya also turned to look at her, an expectant look on their faces. Even Sansa, who was the same age as Kyla, looked as intrigued as her younger siblings. The Teague children just looked at each other knowingly already knowing what Fin would say.

"Legend says that creatures called Jotuns, Stone Giants, inhabit the mountains of Baldor and that they are made up entirely of rocks. They

used to terrorise the ancient mountain clans, like House Argyll, my mother's house. But a mighty archer named Drystan the Valiant defeated them by shooting arrows at the soles of their feet, their weak spot. It agitated the giants to death, causing their hearts to explode. Only a few remain. Or so the legend says." Smiling smugly at the three Stark children's gobsmacked faces, taking Keeley's hand she turned to leave.

"If there are giants in Baldor why haven't there been any sightings? How do you know they haven't all been killed?" asked Arya, the bored look she once had now completely gone. Fin smiled at her, "Who says there hasn't been any sightings?" She then turned, a yawning Keeley in hand and left their puzzled faces.

**I didn't realise this would be quite this long… Anyway hope you liked it and that a bit more has been revealed about the Teagues, or at least some of them. I know we didn't see Ned or Fin's dad Liam in this chapter but Jonah's mention of them is quite important. Oh and I based the stone giant legend on an Old Norse legend but I changed it a bit, so it isn't entirely mine. Please review and give me your feedback and maybe have a guess at how Ned and Liam's secretive conversation on the Targaryens links in with Fin. :) x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Don't own GOT, Robb etc. Only own my original stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Having risen and dressed Finvarra exited her chambers, still slightly weary from last night's festivities. Outside her chamber she found her brother Riley absentmindedly leaning against a wall, waiting to escort her to breakfast. On hearing his sister's door shut he turned, a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning sister, I hope you slept well?" Fin wouldn't say she had a favourite sibling as they were all dear to her, but Riley was such a pleasant lad that his presence never failed to cheer her spirits.

"Good morning and yes I did, thank you." Riley took his sister's arm in his and walked with her in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Well the same can't be said for poor Declan. I very much doubt he will be making an appearance this morning." Riley chuckled to himself but Fin didn't join him, instead frowning slightly and letting out a sigh of disdain.

"I wish he wouldn't be so irresponsible! Mother gets so angry with him because of it." Riley patted her hand in comfort.

"You shouldn't feel too sorry for him Fin, it's his own fault that he angers mother so. I think he acts the way he does for attention; he hates being second fiddle to Logan. Hopefully this time he'll realise that he is an idiot though and will cease with the excessive drinking." Fin just nodded in agreement, still feeling sorry for her wayward brother Declan. Deciding that changing the subject might garner a response out of her, Riley spoke. "I see you're wearing the pendant you got for your nameday, it suits you." Snapping out of her daze Fin lifted her hand to touch the golden owl, her house's sigil, which hung around her neck.

Fin smiled, "Yes, I like it very much. I thought I'd wear it because even though we are away from home we shouldn't forget who we are." Riley nodded, a little smile on his face.

"I don't think you could ever forget who you are little sister. You know what our words are don't you?" He smiled to himself waiting for her to speak the words that had defined their house for hundreds of years:

"Eyes unclouded." She spoke with pride, the words ever-present in her mind, protecting her and guiding her actions. Riley nodded, the same pride also reflected in his eyes.

As they entered the Great Hall, a large fire blazing, they found all the Starks and most of the Teagues already seated. The two siblings bid their family and the Starks a good morning before taking their seats at the long table. The appetising smell of bacon and hot bread wafted around the room and, on closer inspection, Fin could see soft boiled eggs, butter, honey, blackberry jam and pots of mint tea also covering the table. Fin subtly scanned the table for Declan, only to be caught out by her father's watchful eye.

He sat across from her, quickly realising who she was looking for, "Logan is trying to ruse the sleeping beauty from his sleep - your mother's orders not mine." Lord Teague laughed but Fin could see the disappointment in her father's eyes. Quilliam wished that his second son would just grow out of his juvenile recklessness, but as of late nothing had improved.

Fin just smiled sympathetically, deciding to change the subject, "What are we doing today?" Fin had promised Keeley that she would take her riding and she didn't want to go back on her promise if she could help it.

Liam scratched his beard thoughtfully and then turned to Ned who was sitting beside him, "I think the men are going hunting this morning, isn't that right Ned?" Ned nodded, smiling kindly at Fin.

"My wife and daughters would be honoured if the ladies of House Teague would join them with their embroidery after breakfast." Fin knew it was meant in kindness and that she should feel flattered at the invitation but it wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her morning.

She quickly masked her look of disappointment with a smile, "Thank you, I look forward to it." Liam looked at his daughter and chuckled, she tried to hide but he could tell that she had a different idea as to how she wanted to spend her morning.

"She hides it well but I think the little lady had another activity in mind. Or am I mistaken?" Fin frowned, annoyed that her father could read her so well. "Oh no, she's upset that I've found her out." He laughed, smiling affectionately at his eldest daughter. "Keeley told me you had promised to take her riding."

Fin nodded and turned to Ned, "I promised to take her riding as a reward for going to bed without a fuss. I didn't realise plans for our morning had already been made. Forgive me my lord." She looked at Lord Stark, worried that she might have caused offence. _Why does this keep happening? First Jon now Lord Stark! Well done Fin, well done. _

Ned laughed, "There is nothing to forgive Lady Finvarra, my daughter Arya is also not fond of embroidery. I'm sure that once we have returned from our hunt that we can arrange some guides for you and your sister's riding trip." Liam smiled at his friend in thanks; Ned was a good friend and Liam appreciated his kindness towards his daughter.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose on anyone, I can go riding with Keeley some other day. I doubt anyone would want to come back from a long hunt only to go out riding again!"

The two lords smiled at one another before Ned spoke again, "Maybe not, but with such a fine lady as yourself for company I'm sure they can be persuaded." Fin blushed at the compliment and was about to thank him but Ned suddenly turned to Robb, who sitting a few seats down from him, "Robb would you mind accompanying Lady Finvarra and Lady Keeley on their ride after the hunt?"

Though it might not seem possible Fin's face went an even darker shade of pink. Too embarrassed to speak Fin caught the eye of Kyla and gave her a helpless look, but Kyla hadn't heard their conversation so was entirely puzzled by her sister's strange look.

Robb on the other hand looked shocked for a moment before quickly recovering, "Of course Father." Fin turned at the sound of his voice and, catching her eye, Robb smiled and lowering his voice slightly said, "It would my pleasure."

"Thank you, Keeley will be greatly pleased." Fin, with her cheeks still flaming, turned slightly to her left trying to pick up on the conversation Kyla was having with Sansa, too embarrassed to face Robb. _I don't know why I'm embarrassed, it's not like we're going to be left alone, Keeley will be there! _Fin took a bite out of her bread, savouring the taste of honey that came with it, trying to dispel any thoughts of her imminent ride.

At that moment Logan walked into the room, a bleary eyed Declan behind him. Lady Teague let out a relieved sigh and raised her voice so she could address the whole table, "Please forgive my son for his late arrival my Lord and Lady Stark," she gave Declan a pointed stare, "It will not happen again." Declan just rolled his eyes and plonked himself down next to Theon Greyjoy who just laughed at his sorry state. Logan gave his mother a wry smile; he too was fed up with Declan's behaviour.

"It is no matter Lady Teague," spoke Catelyn, her voice laced with kindness and sympathy for her friend. Breakfast continued in a leisurely way until it was time for the men to depart and ready themselves for the hunt, leaving the ladies and youngest boys to their own devices for the day.

…

The ladies of Houses Stark and Teague sat chatting whilst they created pretty designs with coloured thread. The large sitting room was bathed in the warm glow of a roaring fire, pelts of fur covering the chairs and couches. The conversation was light ranging from the weather to the fashions at Kings' Landing, the latter subject holding little interest for those other than Sansa and Kyla.

Finvarra was as skilled in embroidery as any noble lady was expected to be. She enjoyed it enough not to protest against it but found reading to be where her true enjoyment lied. Tremaine, the Teague's holdfast, was known all over the seven kingdoms for its extensive library, containing hundreds of books and scriptures on a variety of subjects. It was greatly rumoured that Fin's great, great grandfather, Lord Corryn Teague, had read the entirety of the then Library during his youth.

A good library in Fin's opinion should never be too neat, too dusty, or too organised, because somebody will always be in it, taking books off the shelves and staying up late reading them. Fin wondered who would be in there now and what they'd be reading, whether she had read the same book.

The voice of Arya Stark snapped her out of her thoughts, "Can I go riding with you, Keeley and Robb? I don't want to be left with Sansa, all she talks about is clothes." Fin stared at Arya slightly surprised at her request but nonetheless pleased by it.

"If you aren't wanted by anyone else then of course." Fin smiled at Arya, "I'd love for you to join us; I feel I haven't had a chance to speak to you much. Your father told me this morning that you aren't very fond of sewing; I must confess neither am I particularly. "

Arya nodded, glancing at her needlework with displeasure before returning her gaze back to Fin, "I want to learn how to fight like Jon and Robb," her face faltered and she frowned, "But father says I must make an effort to be ladylike." Fin laughed; Arya wasn't like any highborn lady she had ever met.

"No I suppose it isn't is it? But I wouldn't let that stop you - boys shouldn't have all the fun!" Arya beamed at the older girl, happy and slightly amazed that she had found someone who understood her. "If you want something badly and have a hunger for it then little can stop you from achieving what you desire."

"I _do_ have a hunger for it," her face was proud and unwavering, Fin smiled admiring the younger girl's determination. She liked Arya very much; she was free-spirited and wild, like the sigil of her house. Fin hoped to become good friends with Arya; she looked like she might need a friend who she could speak with of her ambitions and not be ridiculed because they weren't ladylike.

…

The morning passed quickly and before long the men had returned and were bustling into the Great Hall for a slice of meat pie and a pint of ale, the people left behind having already having eaten before their arrival. The hunt had been a success, bringing in a horde of game ready to be used in the Winterfell kitchens ready for an array of tempting dishes.

The hunt had given the young men of Winterfell a chance to properly reacquaint themselves with the Lord Teague's eldest sons. Now they slapped each other's backs and shared jokes as if they had never been parted.

"You're a good shot Greyjoy." Logan gave Theon a nod of approval before taking another a swig of his ale.

"The Greyjoys of the Iron Islands have always been mighty warriors." Theon grinned smugly, deciding that this Teague boy was alright.

This earned a scoff from Declan; "If killing a few rabbits is equal to being a warrior then by all means you are one." Theon's smug grin vanished and he scowled at Declan.

"Are you mocking me Teague?" Although Theon's voice and face were deadly serious the rest of his companions couldn't keep their amused looks off their faces.

Declan gave Theon a bored look and drained his cup before speaking, "No, I am simply stating the obvious; killing a rabbit does not equate to killing a man. Similarly, killing multiple rabbits does not equate to killing an army. Therefore although you are indeed skilled as my dear brother pointed out, you do not merit the title of 'mighty warrior.'" Theon looked as if he was about to speak but thought better of it and instead chose to snatch the apple Declan was reaching for, mumbling angrily to himself.

Robb laughed, "Theon, speechless? This is a first!" Jon, Logan and Riley joined in with the laughter, Declan's mouth quirked up at one edge to form a small smirk but vanished before anyone could notice.

A small smile suddenly crept onto Logan's face, "Speaking of being speechless, it seems you've had quite an effect on my sister Finvarra." Robb gave him a puzzled look, a slight heat rising in his cheeks at the mention of her name, "She walked out on you after your dance at the feast," Logan clarified for him.

Riley shook his head and gave Logan a knowing look, "Oh dear what have you done Stark? I doubt even the Gods can save you from my sister's wrath!" Robb didn't seem to hear the humour in his voice and instead looked quite panicked.

"She didn't seem angry," Turning to Jon with a slightly frantic expression he questioned his brother, "Jon, did she say anything about me when the two of you spoke?"

Jon looked startled, secretly worried that his new friends would think badly of him, a lowly bastard, for speaking to their lady sister. "No nothing, she wasn't at all angry. She seemed quite…lovely." Robb looked visibly relieved by this news.

Theon, feeling left out decided to speak, "I'm going to the whorehouse this evening, any of you lads fancy joining me?" Robb and Jon rolled their eyes, used to Theon's evening 'escapades'.

To Theon's surprise and annoyance Declan gave him a sneer, "Maybe, I hear Northern whores are quite wild, nothing like Littlefinger's ladies of the night." Robb and Jon looked surprised at Declan's response - his brothers, on the other hand, just gave him looks of disdain.

Logan laughed mockingly, "How would you know what the Southern whores are like Declan? You've never been anywhere near the capital, let alone a whore!" Logan knew that what Declan was doing - what Declan did most of the time. It was just a twisted act to get people's attention.

"I don't kiss and tell, or however the saying goes." Declan scowled and filled his cup with more ale. Logan sighed and turned to his companions, giving them a defeated look. However the conversation started up once more and the little spat between the brothers was soon forgotten.

…

Fin stood waiting next to the Winterfell stables, a thatched structure sitting along the inside of the west wall. Arya and Keeley stood beside her and while they waited for Robb they chatted leisurely. Keeley was bobbing up and down, an action she often did when impatient. Catching her sister's jerky movements in the corner of her eye Fin rested a hand on her shoulder to halt her, earning herself a pout from Keeley in the process. Arya didn't notice this little exchange and just carried on chattering away, informing them of the best routes they should take and which views were the most awe inspiring.

As Robb approached them he smiled; however that smile quickly changed to a look of surprise when he saw the stern face and crossed arms of Keeley Teague.

"You're late." The little girl looked so fierce she could almost be considered frightening if you didn't take into account her short stature and rosy cheeks. Robb looked to Fin for help, not wanting to anger the little one by saying the wrong thing. All he got was a silly grin as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"I'm very sorry that I kept you waiting, I had business with my father, I hope you can forgive me?" Robb smiled hopefully and waited as Keeley contemplated his fate.

Suddenly, quite to his surprise, Keeley grinned broadly, "I forgive you. Now lets _go_!" She then left Fin's side, getting behind Robb and started pushing him in the direction of the stable quite forcefully while Arya and Fin followed them, laughing at Robb's startled face.

**So there wasn't an awful amount of Robb/Fin interaction this chapter because I wanted to develop some friendships :) Next chapter there will definitely some more Robb/Fin interaction because they're out riding. I know at the moment I'm moving at a day-by-day pace but that'll change after the next chapter. By the way on my profile there are some links to pictures of people whom I picture as my characters so check them out if you want and tell me what you think. **

**Please review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry I haven't posted in a while! Here it finally is, nothing mine except the Teagues.**

The wind blew through the ancient trees, caressing the rough bark and rustling gently through its leaves, whispering the secrets of the old gods. The weather was warmer than most Northern days, though far colder compared to the sweltering heat of the south. There was the distinct Northern chill in the air which bathed your face in coolness every time you stepped outside, which on colder days would turn the tip of your nose a rosy pink. Fin slowed her ebony mare Hero to a gentle trot, allowing her to take in the wild beauty of the Wolfswood.

A voice caused her to turn, "Do you like it here?" Robb watched her from his horse as a warm smile spread across her face.

"Yes, very much, no doubt its wild beauty has inspired a magnitude of poems and stories." She stole a quick glance at a towering oak tree, so tall that from the top of it you might see the whole forest and beyond.

Robb smiled bashfully, "If there are I'm afraid to say I haven't read them." His horse had come to a halt beside hers so that they now sat side by side.

Fin laughed and gave him a knowing look, "Too busy play fighting my lord?"

Robb chuckled softly at her teasing, "Something like that my lady. I take it you like reading then?" Their horses began to move once more, side by side.

She nodded and blushed slightly, "People probably think I'm terribly boring for being bookish, but I love to learn and it's my belief that you cannot open a book without learning something." Fin didn't look at Robb's face and instead looked straight ahead, concentrating on her sister and Arya out in front.

"I think it's an admirable trait, I wish I read more." His kind voice made Fin turn, a small smile gracing her rosy lips, "I don't think you're boring either."

Her smile became bigger, mirroring Robb's, "And for what it's worth I don't think you're boring either."

Robb laughed, "I thank you my lady." Fin frowned slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Robb, "What is it?" Concern shone in his blue eyes.

"Oh nothing it's just…I don't like being called 'my lady'. Not as general rule, I know that it's the appropriate way to be addressed depending on the company," Fin paused, her eyebrows knitting together as she considered her next words, "We've only just began to get to know each other again, but already I feel that you are my friend. So as friends I think we should drop the titles." She looked at him expectantly; slightly worried she might have overstepped some unseen line.

Robb took in her wide eyes and the way she had started to fiddle with her horse's reins, it was quite odd how she would switch from teasing him with confidence to being suddenly nervous and shy. "As you wish," he smiled fondly at her, "Finvarra." His answer seemed to snap her out of her worried state and a smile spread across Fin's face.

Opening her mouth to speak, her attention was suddenly diverted by the sound of her sister's voice; "Fin come look at this!" She glanced back at Robb before joining her sister and Arya who had discovered a badger sett. Robb watched her go for a minute before following her. He liked her a great deal, probably more than he should, after all she had only been in Winterfell for a couple of days. He would have to watch himself.

"Where is it?" Keeley leaned in for a better look at the badger sett, peering into the hole, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Fin watched her with trepidation; worried Keeley might fall off her pony.

"It's asleep," replied Arya, already bored with their discovery and ready to move on. Keeley sat back upright and frowned at her new friend. "Come on, maybe we'll find something better over there." Arya tilted head in the direction of her desired destination. The little girl nodded grumpily, still deeply disappointed that the badger hadn't been kind enough to say hello. Keeley's spirits were soon restored though on the discovery of a squirrel, its auburn fur bright against the leaves and bark of an oak tree. Arya laughed as she watched Keeley's wide brown eyes dart up the tree, following the squirrel.

"I wish I was a squirrel," The little girl looked around expectantly, waiting for someone to ask her why.

Arya looked puzzled, "Why would you want to be a squirrel? They're tiny and useless!"

Keeley grinned, "But they get to climb trees all day and they're a pretty colour!" Arya still didn't look convinced.

"I think I'd like to stay as I am for the time being," interjected Robb, "though being a squirrel does sound tempting." His teasing earned him a silly smile from Keeley.

After wandering through the Wolfswood for a little while longer they decided to head back to Winterfell. Fin had enjoyed herself greatly and was in no doubt that Keeley had enjoyed herself too. She hoped that during her family's stay that she would be able to enjoy many more days like this one.

…

Finvarra sat patiently while her mother brushed her long dark hair. They were to dine with the Starks once more, expect without the formality of a grand feast. Alana hummed softly while she did her daughter's hair, putting down the brush and taking some strands of chestnut hair in her hands. Kyla sat on her sister's bed, Keeley beside her, and watched her mother make little braids in Fin's hair.

"Why can't we go to King's Landing mother?" Kyla had spent the day by Sansa's side, chatting away about all things beautiful, romantic and chivalrous.

Alana sighed, "Because your father does not wish to go." She looked over her shoulder and gave Kyla a sympathetic smile, "It may seem awfully romantic in the stories Kyla darling, but in reality it's a place of corruption and politics."

Kyla nodded thoughtfully and chewed her lip, "Father has been there before though hasn't he?" Her mother nodded as she finished Fin's hair.

"Before Robert's Rebellion yes, but come now lets not talk of the past." Her mother's words silenced any further questions Kyla might have had. Hardly anyone ever spoke of a time before Robert Baratheon was king; those days were stained with the cruelty of the Mad King.

Jon Arryn had fostered Quilliam Teague alongside Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. The three of them had formed a strong bond, each regarding Jon as a second father. As loyal as brothers they fought alongside one another during the Battle of the Trident. With many great lords and knights dying around them, both Liam and Ned had been there when Robert struck Rhaegar Targaryen with a mighty blow from his warhammer, a blow so hard the rubies shattered from the dragon prince's armour into the river like droplets of blood.

Liam rarely spoke of his experiences during Robert's Rebellion. When asked about it by eager eyed boys wanting to hear about the glory of war he would look at them pityingly with steely blue eyes. War wasn't something Liam relished and he looked down on those who simply killed for sport. Never again would he step foot in that hellhole of a capitol where his friend's father and brother and many other innocent people had been so brutally and unjustly murdered. No, he wouldn't even go south if he could help it.

Silence hung in the air like smoke before someone finally spoke, "You should've gone riding with us Kyla. You would've loved it." Fin's voice was cheery, hoping a change of subject would improve the mood of the room.

Kyla smiled, her blue eyes glinting mischievously, "I wouldn't have wanted to divert your attentions away from Lord Robb." Fin looked scandalised and proceeded throw the cushion from her chair at Kyla.

Keeley giggled at her sisters as the swatted their hands at one another while reaching for more cushions to attack the other with. Alana rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at her daughters, "Anyone would think you were boys not young ladies! No more! No more! You'll ruin each others hair if you aren't careful."

The two sisters just grinned sheepishly, "Sorry mother," they tried to look serious and sound sincere but the two soon bust into laughter once more.

Alana chuckled, "I should think so to! Now we really must go otherwise we'll be late and that'd be a terribly rude thing to do to our hosts now wouldn't it." She looked at Keeley who nodded her head vigorously in response.

"I just want to clarify that I am happy to divert my attention from Robb any day, not that my attention is ever there in the first place!" Fin looked pointedly at Kyla who just laughed.

"But what about when he talks to you? You have to give him your attention then, otherwise it's rude." Keeley looked up at her sister with big brown questioning eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Alright, except when he talks to me then he gets my fullest attention." Keeley gave her another puzzled look before shrugging it off and taking her mother's hand.

"Well I'm happy as long as you don't openly insult him in front of his family and peers," sighed Alana.

"That was _one_ time and he deserved it!" A deep blush had formed on her cheeks at her mother's reference to the infamous tale amongst the Teague family of how Fin had openly insulted a visiting lord; this said lord took it in jest thankfully and no harm was done.

Alana laughed, "What was it you called the poor man?"

Fin scowled, "I called him a warthog faced buffoon and he doesn't deserve your sympathy! He insulted my intelligence, his only justification for it being my gender!"

Kyla gave her a sympathetic look and picked up her shawl before walking to the door. Alana patted her daughter's hand, "Anyone, lord or commoner, who thinks you stupid is indeed a buffoon." Fin smiled and kissed her mother's cheek before promptly exiting the room along with the other female Teagues.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not sure if I should continue this as I've got my other fic Murmuring Ghosts on the go as well…**


End file.
